Words Unspoken
by drippingwithsin
Summary: They need not speak to know the true depth of their love.


**AN** : In honor of Valentine's day here's a sappy romantic story. One with no real plot just love that will hopefully make a few girls on here sigh.

* * *

The gentle light of the fire illuminated the room in a warm orangish glow and the soothing crackling of the firewood was all that was heard in the distance. Reclined within the confines of a plush winchester, Miranda was feeling wonderfully toasty not just from fire nor the half empty glass of chardonnay loosely clutched within her hand but also from the amazing time she'd just experienced. She peered at her love, standing in front of the fireplace currently warming her hands. The flames wavered within those liquid dark irises and mischievously kissed alabaster cheeks strangely giving the young woman the appearance of a celestial being.

Just two hours beforehand they'd danced, drank, and laughed the night away, not giving a damn about the odd look or whisper. For tonight was theirs. The luxuries paid out in full mattered little to her but the happy shimmer they caused in doe-like eyes was more than worth it. Money meant nothing to the queen of fashion, it was merely paper, a means to get what was wanted but this shapely gorgeous woman that twirled, smiled, and cooed hotly within her ear before her was everything. Any and everything. Nothing else mattered or will matter more than this beautiful creature's happiness.

Yes, Andréa Marie Sachs deserved the world and come hell or high water Miranda vowed to give it to her.

Her eyes roamed over the shapely form. Andréa was dressed in a classic Chanel 'little black dress' revealing her figure in a subtle way, showing every curve and shape of her body but modest keeping everything well hidden. With her large doe eyes, pale skin, silken dark hair and full figure nobody could pull off vintage dresses like Andréa.

* * *

Muffled by the carpeting, the subject of her inner thoughts glided over to where Miranda was sitting and extended a hand. Seemingly puzzled by the gesture the other woman glanced upward and rose one finely shaped brow.

A beautiful reassuring smile was her answer, speaking more words then any conversion. _It's_ _okay_ , _my_ _love_. _Come_ _to_ _me_. Those plump crimson lips coaxed and she could do nothing but obey its call.

Feeling a little off center due to the champagne and earlier merriment, Miranda wavered a bit but was quickly steadied by two strong arms wrapping around her middle. She bit her lip and hung her head, slightly embarrassed by her state of inebriation. A hand on her cheek a moment later, however, brought her back up. And when they locked gazes it was all she could do to keep from gasping out loud as dark eyes revealed to her a certain mystic kind of love only meant for her. Andréa looked at her right then with such depthness that it ran shivers through Miranda's soul.

They stayed that way for a good minute and only when their eyes unlocked did Andréa let her own do a bit of roaming as well. They slid hungrily down Miranda's body, drinking in every curve and muscle with such thoroughness that the other woman felt as though she was already naked.

Then..oh my...warm hands came, sliding over the vast fabrics of Miranda's dress over the curvatures of a full feminine body before trailing fingers up a taut quivering stomach and slightly over my breasts till you reached the curvature of my neck.

A soft hand gently caressed her cheek all the while chocolate eyes peered deeply into Miranda's stormy blue. No words were spoken for none were needed in that moment. Just their eyes, bodies, and soft touches were enough. They screamed, whispered, promised many things only the two women could hear.

Andréa leaned forward and softly pressed her lips to Miranda's, moving them together as one. It only took a minute for a tongue to peek out from plump lips, seeking entry and just like the red sea thin pink lips parted for her allowing her inside.

They kissed for what seem like an eternity before finally yet reluctantly pulling away. Hair mussed, eyes black, and lipstick smeared the two of them looked the very definition of passion. They pressed their foreheads together, breaths mingling and chests heaving together.

Pulling back, Andréa grinned naughtily at the other woman before leaning down and ghosting her lips over the crook of Miranda's neck causing the regal women to bend her head and sigh. Smiling against the skin, Andréa much to Miranda's dismay pulled back but the displeasure quickly vanished when she felt a warm hand slip into her own and began to led her toward the staircase.

Step by step, Miranda's heart seemed to quicken its pace with each one ascended. Oh she knew very well where their final destination was and had on many occasions been the one to lead this journey but for some reason on this particular frigid winter's night it seemed dare she say it-virginal.

* * *

Once within their bedroom, Andréa turned and pulled Miranda into her, mouth making a beeline to where it was just moments before. Miranda's head fell back as lips once again began to caress her throat, so soft and so sensuous it was like being touched by butterfly wings. Keeping her lips firmly against Miranda, Andréa reached around taking the zipper in hand and tugged downward revealing a flawless pale back to the adjacent wall behind.

She then began to kiss her way down, mouthing and scraping Miranda's collar bone and each shoulder with lips and teeth. Her hands caressing oh so softly in the wake of her oral assault skin caused her skin to tingle in excitement. Andrea worshiped her body like the Goddess she'd tried time and time again to convince the older woman she was.

Andréa reached the straps of the other woman's dress as she kept their mouths firmly pressed together, slowly slipping them from slender shoulders. The material cascaded down the older woman's body like water where it pooled around her ankles revealing a vast plain of delicate soft skin.

Awestruck, Andréa reached out and as if touching finely made glass gently caressed Miranda's breasts. Piano fingers and silky palms molded and cupped each causing Miranda to sigh in pleasure. She couldn't help but to smile, however, at the expression written across her love's face. When it came to her naked body Andréa always seemed but a child experiencing something extraordinary for the first time. A heartbeat or two passed before finally she leaned forward and encased the tip of one within her plump lips. Her tongue automatically twirling around the nub coaxing it to attention before sucking it deeply into her mouth.

Miranda moaned and her knees unbuckled, she barely managed to stay upright long enough to grasp a hold of Andréa's hips to steady herself. Then her love suddenly switched, giving the neglected nipple the same treatment as the other one. Miranda's breathing became labored as shocks of pleasure coursed from her chest to her groin where it pooled within her underwear.

Andréa blazed a trial of scotching hot kisses down a taut stomach to Miranda's navel where she playfully twirled and dipped her tongue inside nearly causing the older woman to let out a rather undignified giggle.

Lower she went still, kissing and caressing until Miranda's black pair of La Perla underwear was the only barrier between them. She leaned forward and ghosted her mouth over the other woman. Above, shivers ran through Miranda as she felt hot breath caress her covered core only for a second before slowly, oh so deliciously slowly, her underwear was grasped on each of her hips and tugged downward.

Once they hit the floor, Andréa gently caressed each of her legs, running her hands down each thigh as she leaned forward to kiss each inner thigh till she reached the now dripping center.

At the first contact of a hot wet tongue, Miranda threw her head back and gasped in rapture as pleasure like no other washed over her with each flick and path traced by that wonderfully skilled muscle. Andrea parted her folds, gently letting her tongue slip inside and began to gently bob her head.

A cry in the darkened room and slightly shaking hands slid down to claw desperately at long silky hair.

Miranda's breathing became more rapid and short as the ministrations between her thighs increased from gentle stroking, to sucking and licking. Moaning loudly as she ground her hips against that ever restless mouth wantonly, chasing down the tongue's movements in a fruitful attempt to make it go where she desired it most and letting out little moans and grunts each time Andrea sucked harder.

And oh God, Miranda didn't know how much more she could take without collapsing.

Sensing her weakness, Andréa stopped and stood, smirking a bit when Miranda let out a cry of angst, she led her over to the enormous bed show-pieced in centre of the room and pushed her down.

Disgruntled, Miranda leaned upward onto her elbows with a not so vicious retort on the end of her tongue only to have it wiped away when she noticed Andréa slipping off her own clothing. The younger woman seeing this, smiled coyly at her before revealing her beautiful round breasts and soft dark curls to Miranda's hungry gaze. But sadly it was only for a moment before she too crawled onto the bed

The small ping of disappointment from before was replaced just as quickly though when she settled right in between Miranda's open thighs and commenced her work. Licking, sucking, and flickering she stoked the flames until they were were once again blazing.

Andréa continued her relentless assault, making love to her love till finally Miranda arched her back and screamed her completion.

It was then floating leisurely back down to earth on fluffy clouds of ecstasy that Miranda finally seemed to realize that Andréa, the awe-shucks, Midwestern, doe-eyed girl next door beauty had all of her. Seemingly sensing a subtly change, the other woman ran a hand over Miranda's cheek until they finally locked eyes. She peered deeply for a moment as if all the world's answers lie within the depths of Miranda's now murky blue eyes before leaning down and kissing Miranda so sweetly, so softly, it felt as though it touched her very soul.

Miranda felt tears well up within her eyes and run hot trails down each side of her face as she felt the sheer love flow through her from such a simple act. Pulling back, Andréa gave her a watery smile and leaned down, kissing each tear away.

She rolled away from Miranda and onto her back where she pulled the other woman close, embracing the shaking fragile form within strong arms and letting that white coiffed mane rest upon her chest.

Miranda felt the gentle caress of lips atop her head and hands slid up and down her back luring her gently into Morpheus' embrace. But as she was about to descend passed the point of no return with her ear firmly pressed against Andréa's chest she discovered something. Miranda listened more closely just to see if she misheard or miscounted.

Thump...

Thump...

Thump...

The rhythm of her love's heartbeat matched her own. More tears fell but unlike those many nights before she found Andréa none were of sorrow or pain. No, pure love leaked from her eyes onto the chest of her beloved. They were one. Soulmates thrust down stream in the river of life and forced to fight their way up just to find one another.

The revelation was the perfect ending to their romantic night, but not the end of their enduring love, as their love was eternal.

 **END**

* * *

 **AN:** Not going to lie, I'm a tad bit rusty at writing so this probably had a ton of errors but I hope one of you lovely ladies enjoyed this bit of fluff. Anyways as always I take prompts and pairings(femslash only, pretty please)


End file.
